Ginger Braddock
by AceOfBraddock
Summary: Plot twist! Sam has another little sister that y'all didn't know about! Ginger Braddock is your average 16 year old. She just happens to be an orphan who lives with her older brother Sam, a police officer for the SRU. Join Ginger through the ups and downs of being a teen, including a car accident that takes her leg. (Sam/Jules pairing) Disclamer: I only own Ginger Braddock.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just stared watching this show and I love it. i watch it on Netflix, so I'm missing a few episodes and I don't have season 5. All I really know is what at the end of season 5, Jules is pregnant and her and Sam get married. This is just an idea that came to me while watching it. I love Sam Braddock and kinda made him the overprotective loving big brother type. I also changed it a bit, so the story is based in America, not Canada. It is based in Donaldson, Missouri. **

**I do not own Flashpoint, I only own Ginger Braddock. **

**Also, sorry for any errors, like I said, I have only seen season 1-4. **

**Please read and review! Only nice reviews accepted. :)**

Ginger Braddock pulled out onto the main street on the way to her job. She was a sixteen year old part timer at the diner down the street from her house she shared with her brother, Officer Sam Braddock, SRU. Her parents had died after her brother had been deployed to Afghanistan. When Sam came back, he got custody of his little sister. Ginger and Sam had always gotten along well. Ginger went to Sam for everything, and even wrote to him while he was deployed.  
Ginger pulled into the intersection after the red light turned to green. A car came blaring through the intersection, the driver drunk, and slammed into the side of Ginger's car. Her entire world went black as she hit her head and passed out.

Sam Braddock sat in his office that he shared with his partner, Michael. Michael went by the name of Spike around the SRU. It'd been a really quiet morning and Sam was looking foreword to going home. The desk on the phone rang and Sam grabbed it.  
"Officer Sam Braddock, Strategic Response Unit," he answered.  
"Officer Braddock, this is Dr. Franklin Dell from Donaldson West," Dr. Dell said, "your sister is Ginger Braddock?"  
"Yes sir," Sam said, sitting up in his chair.  
"Your sister was involved in a car accident about a few hours ago. She's in critical condition. It would be good for you to come to the hospital now." Dr. Dell said.  
"Thank you sir, I'll be there soon," Sam said and hung up his phone.  
Spike looked up from his paperwork and caught his partner's eye.  
"hey man, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Ginger. She was in a car accident and she's in critical condition. Can you tell the boss where I'm going?" Sam was close to frantic, rushing to grab his stuff.  
"Got it man," Spike said, getting up from his chair. Ginger was a good girl and was close to all members of the SRU. Spike was just as worried as Sam was and he was sure everyone was going to feel the same way.  
Sam rushed from the room and Spike went to talk to Boss.

Sam rushed through the doors of DW just under 15 minutes later. He immediately walked to the nurses station and asked where his sister was.  
"Name, sir?" the receptionist asked.  
"Sam. Sam Braddock. I'm looking for my sister, Ginger Braddock, she was in a car accident," Sam rushed to get out.  
"One moment," the woman said. She picked up the phone and paged a number.  
A few moments later, a doctor walked up to Sam.  
"Hello. I'm Dr. Dell, you must be Sam," the doctor said.  
"I am," Sam nodded and shook the man's hand.  
"Your sister is in the ICU. She's had pretty severe head injuries and has a broken arm and rib," Dr. Dell explained, "her head injury is pretty bad. Her brain swelled and we had to relieve the pressure. The worst of her injuries was the crush injury to her leg. It was too bad. We had to amputate."  
"Can I please see her?" Sam was close to begging.  
"Yes," Dr. Dell said, "follow me."  
Sam followed the doctor down the hall to the intensive care unit of the hospital. Then he was lead to a room down the hall a bit. Looking through the glass windows, he saw his baby sister laying, unconscious and hooked to many monitors.  
"Right here Mr. Braddock," the doctor said and left.  
Sam stepped into his sisters room. She looked so frail and tiny, despite the fact that she was 16.  
"Hey kiddo," he said, tears in his eyes, "hey baby girl."  
Her heart monitor beeped rhythmically.  
"You're gonna be ok, you hear me? You gotta be ok," Sam begged his sister, "you can't just do this to me."  
Nothing happened.  
Sam laid his head on his sister's elevated arm and cried.

A few hours later, Sam was awoken by a hand rubbing his back gently. He opened his eyes and looked up.  
"Hey," Jules Callahan, Sam's girlfriend and co worker stood behind him.  
"Hey Jules," he said.  
"How is she?" Jules nodded at Ginger.  
"No change. I've only been asleep for," Sam looked up and sighed, "2 hours."  
"It's ok, you're tired and stressed," Jules pulled up a seat next to Sam, "it's good to sleep.  
"Yeah," Sam reached over and held Ginger's hand.  
"Ginger is strong, Sam. She'll pull through," Jules rubbed her boyfriend's back, "why don't you go home and sleep. I'll call if anything changes."  
Sam hesitated, but sleep conquered his other thoughts and he stood up.  
"Thank you Jules," he kissed his girlfriend and walked out of the room.

Jules was reading a magazine and trying to stay awake a few hours later when she heard a soft groan from the bed. She looked down and saw Ginger open her eyes.  
"Ginger?" Jules looked at the girl.  
"Jules?" Ginger croaked out, "What happened?"  
"You were in a car accident honey," she said, "you're in the hospital."  
"Where's Sam?" Ginger asked, more conscious by the second.  
"Sam went home. He was so tired," Jules said, "I'll go call him."  
"No, don't bother him if he's asleep," Ginger said, leaning back on her pillows, "I have a headache."  
"You hit your head pretty hard," Jules said, "and I'm still calling Sam."  
"What else happened? Tell me before I fall asleep," Ginger requested.  
"Broken arm, broken rib, and um..." Jules' voice trailed off. She didn't want to tell Ginger about her leg yet. She wanted Sam to tell her.  
"Something else...is wrong..." Ginger said, but slipped back asleep.

Sam was awoken again by his phone ringing. His clock read 11:00 pm. He had gotten home at six.  
"Hello?" he answered, groggily.  
"Sam, it's me," Jules said.  
Sam was immediately awake, "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Ginger just woke up," Jules said, "she's asleep again, but she wanted you."  
"I'll be right there," Sam said. He hung up and rushed to get dressed.

Sam rushed into his sister's room just under an hour later. Ginger was awake again, but Jules was asleep.  
"Hey Ginger," Sam said walking to his sister's bedside and giving her a kiss on her forehead.  
"Sammy," she replied, kissing his cheek.  
"How do you feel?" he asked quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend.  
"sore and tired," Ginger said, "Jules told me I have a broken arm, rib and a

head injury. Something else is wrong Sam. Tell me."

Sam looked at her, and hurt filled both of their eyes.  
"I'll tell you in the morning. I'm gonna take sleeping beauty here home," Sam gently shook his girlfriend gently. She woke up and looked from Sam to Ginger.  
"Are you ok?" she asked both of them.  
"Fine," they both replied.  
"I'm gonna take you home," Sam said, "it's really late an I'm here now."  
"Alright," Jules stood up and stretched, then leaned down and kissed Ginger on the head, "See you later kiddo."  
"Bye Jules, thanks for staying with me," Ginger said.  
Ginger hugged her brother before he left the room to take Jules home.

"She's gonna be fine," Jules sighed with relief.  
"Let's hope. I remember in the field people can seem fine for days but then end up with internal bleeding and injuries..." Sam said.  
"Don't be so negative," Jules leaned over and punched her boyfriend gently.  
"I'm trying not to be," Sam pulled up to Jules' house and parked his truck.  
"She'll be fine, ok?" Jules kissed Sam and opened the door.  
"Ok. Thanks Jules." Sam said.  
After Jules had entered her house, Sam pulled away from the curb in tears. He was scared. Scared for his baby sister's life.

Sam returned to the hospital a little while later. Ginger was still awake when he walked into her room.  
"Hey G," he said making his way to a chair.  
"Hey Sam," Ginger replied.  
"You ok?" he asked.  
"I know what you aren't telling me," Ginger said quietly.  
Sam looked at her and saw tears running down her cheeks.  
"Oh Ginger," Sam said, moving to sit on the bed.  
"My leg Sam. It's gone," Ginger said, crying.  
"I'm so sorry baby," Sam said, wiping away his sisters tears. He pushed her hair out of her face.  
"Sam how will I swim? How will I have fun? It's summer, Sam!" Ginger was bawling now.  
Sam had never felt so helpless. He carefully moved some wires out of the way and laid down next to his sister on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form and thought. He had to find a way to get her through this. He had to.

**I don't know if I should continue the story. I want to, but I only will if you guys think I should. Drop me a review on your way out, and check out my Chicago Fire fanfictions!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone seemed to like Chapter 1, so lets keep this going. Enjoy!:) reviews are always accepted! I also do NOT own Sam Braddock or another characaters from Flashpoint. I only own Ginger Braddock. **

**Ps: sorry for any grammar errors, I updated this from my iPod. **

Chapter 2

Sam Braddock hopped into his truck and headed to work. It'd been 3 days since Ginger's accident and she insisted he go back. She had said with a laugh that the SRU needed an update on her condition. She had been pretty messed up by all the trauma, but she was trying to keep her sprits up, as well as keeping Sam's up. Sam didn't want to leave her alone, but he needed to get back to work.

"Hey, Sam!" Spike said when Sam walked into the office.

"Hey man," Sam said, smiling as he fist bumped his partner.

"Sam," Ed Lane, one of Sam's sergeants appeared.

"Hey Ed," Sam smiled, happy to be back around the men and women he called family.

"Hows Ginger?" an appearing Sergeant Greg Parker (Boss) asked.

"She's doing pretty good, she made me come in today," Sam said.

"And her leg?" Ed asked.

Jules must have told them all what had happened.

"She's having phantom pains. Its a pain that occurs because the brain thinks there's still a leg there because of the nerves," Sam explained.

"Poor kid," Raf said, also entering the office.

"Yeah," Sam said, "shes really messed up by it all."

"I'd imagine," Boss said.

"Team One, hot call!" Winnie's voice called out suddenly.

"Let's go. Welcome back Sam!" Ed shouted.

Ginger was relieved when her brother walked into her room at the end of the day. She was always worried about him because of his job.

"How was work?" she asked, noticing some blood on Sam's neck.

"Fine," he said.

Ginger made a quick motion to her neck and Sam got the hint. He had been whacked in the head by a gunman. He'd only been knocked out for a few moments.

"Just got cut a bit today. I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure?" Ginger asked.

"Positive," Sam assured her, "anyway, are you up to some visitors?"

Ginger's eyes lit up. She knew the visitors were from Team One.

Sam saw her reaction and didn't wait for a yes. He called in his team members. Not many had come, but the ones who came were the closest to both Sam and Ginger. It was Ed, Greg, Jules, and Spike.

"Hey guys," Ginger said, so happy to see the people she called her family.

"Hey G," Greg Parker leaned down and gave Ginger a soft hug.

"How are you feeling?" Jules hugged her next.

"Good. I still get phantom pains," Ginger said, involuntarily touching her stump that used to be her leg.

"That must suck," Ed fist bumped Ginger. He wasn't one for hugs.

"It does," she said.

Then she looked at Spike.

Spike was like her second big brother. He had been Sam's partner for almost 2 years now.

"Hey Spike," she said, opening her good arm for a hug.

After a while, the men decided to leave. It'd been a long day for all of them and they all needed their rest. After each giving Ginger a hug goodbye, and Ed giving her another fist bump, they all exited the room. It left just Sam, Ginger, and Jules.

"Jules, can I talk to Sam for a sec?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah, sure honey," Jules smiled and exited the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

"What is it kiddo?" Sam asked his sister.

"You've been here for the past three days. Why don't you take Jules on a date?" Ginger said, scooting up in bed so she was sitting up straighter.

Sam hesitated.

"Go Sam. You have a life. I can take care of myself for a few hours. It's only 6:30," Ginger said.

Sam hesitated once again.

"Go," Ginger commanded.

Sam smiled and hugged his sister.

"I'll be back soon," he said.

Sam walked into the hall and saw his girlfriend standing with he back to the room. He snuck up behind her and scooped her up. She squealed, then quieted herself.

"We're going on a date," Sam said, setting Jules back on the ground.

"What about Ginger?" Jules asked.

"She was the one who told me to take you out," Sam held his girlfriend's hand and made his way to the exit of the hospital.

An hour later Ginger started to get chills. She requested more blankets many times. A nurse came in the third time with a thermometer. She slipped it under Ginger's tongue. A few moments later, she pulled the thermometer out and looked at it.

"Oh! 105 degrees!" the nurse said. She quickly scurried out of the room in search of Ginger's doctor. Before she returned, Ginger had slipped into a welcoming, painless darkness.

(DON'T WORRY, SHE'S NOT DEAD)

So how do you like the cliff hanger? Reviews are always enjoyed.

Story TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, chapter 3 for y'all. I hope you're enjoying the story. I add a little more Sam and Jules into this chapter. There's also a little Sam and Spike friendship. I'm sorry it's short, the next one will be longer, I promise. Please review!**

**I do not own Flashpoint. I only own Ginger Braddock **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Sam took Jules home after he took her out to dinner. It was about 9:45 when he returned to the hospital. When he entered his sister's room, there was no bed in it. Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

He walked out to the nurses station.

"Can I help you sir?" a red headed nurse asked, looking up at Sam.

"My sister, Ginger Braddock. She isn't in her room," Sam said.

"Ginger Braddock was taken to surgery almost 2 hours ago for an infection," the nurse said.

"Oh," Sam walked to the hard plastic waiting chairs and sat. He put his head in his hands and sat there. A few minutes later, he heard someone clear their throat and Sam looked up. It was Dr. Dell in scrubs.

"Hello Mr. Braddock," Dr. Dell said, "I have good news."

"What is is?" Sam stood up.

"Your sister had an infection in her leg. We were able to catch it in time and fix it before it did permeant damage. Ginger will only be in the ICU overnight, but I'm not permitting any visitors. She needs her rest," the doctor explained.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks doc," Sam said, sitting back down as the doctor walked away. It was going to be a long night and Sam knew that Ginger would want him to get rest. He grabbed his cell phone and called Spike.

"Hey, Samtastic," Spike answered using his nickname for Sam.

"Hey man. Can I crash on your couch tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure. Is something wrong?" Spike's tone changed from his normal joking to serious and concerned.

"Yeah. I'll tell you when I get to your place," Sam said.

"Wait," Spike stopped Sam before he could hang up, "is Ginger ok?"

"She's alive," Sam said, "she's alive and I'll explain when I get to your place."

Sam arrived at Spike's about 15 minutes later. Spike had thrown some blankets on the couch. Sam was surprised when he saw Jules sitting at the table.

"Hey Sam," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, pulling out a chair and sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Spike called me over. He said that something was wrong and that you were crashing here," Jules explained.

"Hey man," Spike came out of the bathroom and also took a seat at the table, "What's wrong with Ginger?"

"Her leg- er, what's left of her leg, got an infection. Shes in ICU and they won't let me see her," Sam explained.

"Why not?" Jules' mixed expression of anger, concern, and terror was hard for Sam to read.

"They said she needs her rest," Sam said, putting his head in his hands, "why did this have to happen to her? Ginger has aways been a good girl."

"It's all going to be ok, Sam," Jules said, rubbing Sam's arm.

"Yeah," he said, his voice catching, "yeah."

Spike got up to give Jules and Sam some time alone. Jules scooted over closer to Sam.

"Sam, sometimes bad things happen to good people. You gotta help her through this. We all do. Ginger needs us now," Jules said.

"You're right," Sam sat up.

"Are you gonna go back to the hospital?" Jules asked.

"No, I'm gonna crash here. I need sleep too. Ginger would want me to rest, I'm cranky when I'm tired," Sam laughed a bit.

"Ok. Good night Sam," Jules stood on her toes and kissed Sam.

"Night Jules," Sam said.

Jules left the house and Sam sat on the couch. He heard Spike snoring and chuckled a little. Then, Sam laid down on the couch and fell into a light, restless sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! If you like it, I'll update soon! Please follow and review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I am so sory these chapters are so short. Ive been running into writers block a lot. Chapter 5 will be a lot better. I haven't had a lot of time to work with school and all, plus, my grade is taking a field trip next week for 3 days to Washington DC. If you have any questions about my story (I've been changing some stuff) feel free to PM me. **

**Enjoy chapter 4, chapter 5 will be up soon! (:**

Chapter 4

Ginger woke up the next morning. She was in the same room she had fallen asleep in. All she remembered was drifting in and out, hearing words like "infection," and "not life threatening."

Ginger looked to her side and saw her brother holding her hand, asleep in a chair.

"Sam," she whispered, shaking her hand a little. Her brother snorted awake and Ginger suppressed a laugh.

"Ginger," Sam said, voice filled with relief, the look on his face matching the tone of his voice.

"Hey," she said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked, letting go of Ginger's hand.

"Sore, and tired," was the response, "as usual."

Ginger could tell that Sam hadn't gotten much rest. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he could pass out at any moment. Ginger thought for a moment. Her room had two beds in it and the other one was unoccupied.

"Sam, why don't you go take a nap? No one is in that bed," Ginger pointed across the room to the bed.

"Hmm," Sam said, "I think I will."

He got up from his chair and walked across the room. He swished away the curtain and climbed on the bed. The light streamed through the windows lighter than before.

"Hey Sam?" Ginger said.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to me?" Ginger asked, "I mean, all I remember was falling asleep. But I was really cold."

"You had an infection in your leg," Sam said, "you had surgery."

"Oh," Ginger said.

"Love you G," Sam looked at his baby sister.

"Love you too Sammy," Ginger smiled and watched her brother fall asleep.

A few hours later, Ginger heard a knock on her door. Sam was still asleep. Ginger looked up and saw Jules and Spike standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys," Ginger said softly.

"Hey kiddo," Jules said.

They both watched Spike tiptoe over to Sam's sleeping form and jump onto the bed.

"What the hell?!" Sam was awake immediately, swinging punches at his partner who was laughing hysterically.

Jules and Ginger started laughing just as hard as Spike.

"What the hell," Sam started laughing as well, "I was in the middle of a great dream."

"You were snoring earlier," Ginger looked at her brother. He glared at her.

"Was not," Sam said defensively.

"Was too," Ginger stuck out her tongue at Sam.

"Yeah!" Spike walked to Gingers bed and put an arm around her. He also stuck out his tongue, "Was too!"

"Jules?" Sam looked at his girlfriend. Jules leaned down next to Ginger and Spike and stuck out her tongue.

They all laughed at each other.

All of a sudden, Ginger gripped the railing of her bed and whimpered.

"Ginger?" Sam asked, looking at the girl.

"Phantom...pains," Ginger whimpered.

Jules offered her hand and Ginger took it, squeezing tightly as the pains peaked.

Sam rubbed Ginger's back softly and kissed her head.

After a few moments, Ginger relaxed. The pains had subsided for now. She dropped Jules' hand.

"You ok now?" Spike asked, squeezing Ginger's shoulder.

She nodded, rubbing her stump.

"Does that happen a lot?" Jules asked.

"About 5 times a day," Sam said, answering for his sister.

Ginger nodded.

"It'll get better," Spike said.

"Yeah, that's what they say," Ginger said, "I'm truly tired of staying in this bed."

"I would be," Jules nodded.

"I want to walk again," Ginger said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You will honey," Sam said, sitting on the side of Ginger's bed and pulling her into a hug.

Jules and Spike looked at each other. They realized the pain Ginger was induing and going to go through in the next few months.

Everyone felt helpless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry for the delay. My iPod broke and I had transfer all of my fanfictions to my phone. **

**As I promised, this chapter is longer :) **

**I hope you like it. The end is a cliffie btw :)**

Ginger Braddock glared at the case that held her prostatic leg. She hated wearing it. Right now, she was sitting in the back of the big computer rig on a hot call. All of Team One, except for Spike and Jules, had yet to see Ginger use her fake leg. Sam, Jules, and Spike had taken her to various physical training sessions throughout the past few months. It was 2 weeks before school began. Spike, Sam, and Jules had been extremely supportive and helped Ginger through the hardest times of pain and failure.  
Ginger looked up at Spike, who was searching for things. The hot call involved a bomb (which had been a dud) at a local college. Jules was on her way to get the suspect with Wordy. Greg and Ed were talking to someone, and Sam was doing a final sweep of the building. Ginger was wearing a headset and had a radio like all the others. She wanted to hear what was going on at all times.  
"guys," Ginger heard Sam's voice through the little headphone in her ear.  
"what is it Sam?" Spike asked.  
"man, this is bad. I found another bomb." Sam said.  
"another bomb?" Greg asked.  
"time bomb. Its set to go in 5 minutes," Sam explained.  
Ginger knew better than to call out for Sam. She bit her lip until she tasted blood.  
"can you defuse it?" Spike asked urgently.  
"i can try to freeze it. I don't know if it'll work." Sam said.  
Ginger looked up at the countdown Spike had set. There were 3 minutes left.  
Two minutes passed.  
"its going down," Sam called through the earpiece.  
Jules had arrived back at the scene and was in the truck with Spike and Ginger.  
"Sam, you gotta leave," Greg said. The clock was at 1 minute.  
"no. The whole place isn't evacuated yet," Sam said. He was right. Some stubborn students wouldn't leave their classes. They thought it was another drill.  
"come on Sam," Ed said, "drop your stuff and go."  
"not yet, it's still going down," Sam said.  
"Sam, listen to them," Jules said, "get out of there."  
The timer reached 15 seconds.  
"come on Sam!" Spike shouted, jumping out of the rig, Jules following. No one knew how fast Ginger could strap on her leg and step out of the truck to join Spike and Jules.  
"Sam!" Jules said, "Go!"  
5...4...3...2...1...  
There was a huge boom that rattled everything.  
Ginger gasped and Jules cried out. Ginger clung to Spike.  
The silence that followed was the worst. There was no responce from Sam. Jules and Ginger were crying, and Spike kept muttering curse words under his breath while holding Ginger.  
"guys, we have to keep going. If something did happen, we can't stop now. We have to check the other buildings for active bombs. Stay together guys." Greg said throughout the headset.  
Spike's face was stone. Jules and Ginger had tears running down their faces. Greg, Wordy, and Ed looked terrified.  
Suddenly, the radio crackled to life.  
"guys, I'm ok," Sam's voice came through the headsets.  
"Sam!" Ginger sobbed with joy.  
"Samuel Braddock, don't you do that again!" Jules said, still crying.  
"ok, come on team, lets go," Greg said.

Sam walked from the building a minute later and was taken aside by the EMS. He was cut up and bruised, but other than that, ok. Ginger walked over to the stretcher they'd made him sit on.  
"Ginger," Sam saw her approaching and he stood, opening his arms.  
She collapsed in his arms and cried as he held her.  
"I'm ok," Sam said, running Ginger's back, "G, you're using your leg!"  
"you think i was gonna sit in the rig while you played chicken with a bomb, Sam Braddock?" Ginger looked up at sam. He smiled, which made her smile.  
Sam sat back down on the stretcher and Ginger sat on his lap, leaning her head on his chest.  
Jules raced over to the EMS unit a few minutes later.  
Ginger stood up so Sam could get up and hug Jules.  
"Sam Braddock, how dare you scare us like that," Jules said, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. Sam looked around and placed a quick kiss on Jules' lips, then wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I'm ok," Sam said, "Just a little cut and bruised."  
"Sam, that was so scary," Jules said, wrapping her arms tighter around Sam. Sam kissed her forehead and put an his baby sister. He had given them both a scare, as well as the rest of his team. Sam held both girls close. He didn't care who saw.

Sam took Jules and Ginger out that night for dinner as a gift for putting up with his stupidity that morning. After a nice dinner, Sam invited Jules over to watch a movie. Ginger and Jules both decided to watch The Breakfast Club.  
Ginger eventually went to bed. She was tired from the days events and knew Sam and Jules would appreciate some time alone.  
Jules leaned on Sam's arm and nestled into his chest.  
"that was scary today," Jules said.  
"I'm ok," Sam said, wrapping his arms around the small brunette and kissing her temple.  
"what if you'd have died or something?" Jules asked.  
"i didn't die, so don't worry about it." Sam said. He held Jules tighter to his chest. Jules felt so protected in his hug. He placed a soft kiss on her head.  
She turned around and kissed his lips. Sam was surprised, but relaxed into her kiss. They stayed like this for a few minutes.  
Suddnely, Sam's head began to spin.  
"Sam?" Jules broke their kiss, noticing something off with her boyfriend, "Sam, are you ok?"  
"my head..." was the last thing he said before he passed out

**How's that for a cliff hanger?:) **

**hope you like it! Sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors. Like I said, I had to transfer all my stuff. Read and review please:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Ok, so I just realized that Wordy left the team because he got Parkinson's Disease. So pretend he's still on team one in my Fanfic. Thanks! Here's chapter 6! It's a little longer. Hope you enjoy! 3**_

Chapter 6

Ginger and Jules sat in the waiting room of Donaldson Hospital. Ginger had heard Jules calling Sam's name at the house and when she went out to see what was wrong, Ginger saw Sam, passed out, on the couch. She called 9-1-1.  
Now, Ginger and Jules were sitting, waiting for news. Spike was on his way, Ginger had called from the hospital phone. Jules put her arm around Ginger.  
"he'll pull through. It's probably nothing serious," Jules said, trying to be reassuring.  
"i hope you're right," Ginger leaned on the woman's arm.  
"Ginger, Jules," the girls heard Spike say as he arrived at the hospital.  
Ginger got up and accepted his hug.  
"what happened?" Spike asked, looking at Jules.  
"we were talking and he just passed out," Jules said.  
"talking?" Spike raised his eyebrows.  
"ok, kissing a little bit. But he said his head hurt and then he passed out," Jules blushed a little while explaing.  
Spike took a seat between Ginger and Jules.  
It was another hour before a doctor came out.  
"family of Sam Braddock?" He said.  
"I'm his sister," Ginger jumped up.  
"Mr. Braddock had a little bit of swelling in his brain, he probably hit his in the explosion this morning. We had to do a minor operation. He should be able to go home in about 2 days," the doctor said.  
"oh thank G*d," Jules sighed.  
"can i see him?" Ginger asked.  
"he's still unconscious, but I don't see why you can't see him," the doctor said.  
"we'll wait," Spike put an hand on Jules' shoulder, "we'll wait until he's awake."  
"thank you guys," Ginger hugged Jules and kissed Spike on the cheek.  
"go see Sam," Spike shooed her away.  
Ginger smiled at him as she followed the doctor down the hall. He led her to a room with a single bed in it. Sam was laying in it, a huge bandage wrapped around his head.  
The doctor left Ginger alone.  
"hey Sam," Ginger whispered, making her way over to Sam's bed and sitting on a chair.  
Ginger held her brother's hand and stayed silent. She thought.  
Sam had been fine after the explosion. Ginger looked at the clock. It was 1 in the morning.  
Ginger laid her head down on Sam's chest and eventually let the rhythm of his breathing put her to sleep.

Ginger woke up a little bit later.  
"hey there," she heard a voice say.  
Ginger looked up and saw Sam smiling at her.  
"Sam!" Ginger said, "how long was I asleep?"  
"a little while." Sam said, "it's all good."  
Ginger smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm so glad you're ok," Ginger said. She sat up in the chair, "Jules and Spike I think are still here."  
"what happened exactly?" Sam asked.  
"you and Jules were "talking"," Ginger made quote signs with her fingers, "and you passed out. I had to call 911, we thought something was really wrong with you."  
"I'm fine," Sam said, seeing a look in his sister's eyes that he hated, a look that signaled she was on the verge of tears, "really Ginger."  
Ginger sighed. She had no one else to rely on. Her parents were dead and Sam was her only other family member. She couldn't lose him, too. Thats why she was so scared.  
"Ginger," Sam mamaged to sit up on the bed, "Come here."  
Ginger sat on the bed and Sam pulled her into a hug. She pressed her face into his chest and cried.  
"baby, i am ok. I am." Sam assured his sister.  
Ginger sat up and Sam pushed hair out of her face, "go check on Jules and Spike."  
Ginger smiled and got up, "don't do anything stupid, Samuel."  
"got it," Sam said as Ginger walked out.

The waiting room was quiet. Jules had arranged chairs to make a bed and Spike's head had lolled to the side and he had fallen asleep. It looked so uncomfortable.  
"Spike," Ginger shook his knee softly. He didn't wake up, "Michelangelo Scarletti!"  
Spike's head shot up, "what?"  
"its me Spike, Sam's awake," Ginger said, laughing.  
"oh, oh good," Spike said, laughing at himself.  
Ginger walked over to Jules' sleeping form and touched her shoulder gently.  
"Sam's awake, Jules," Ginger said.  
Jules blinked, "Sam's ok?"  
"yeah," Ginger smiled, "he said to check on you guys. Visiting hours don't start until 9, though"  
"oh well, 5 more hours of sleep," Jules laid back down.  
"you guys can go home," Ginger said, "get some rest."  
"not a chance. We're staying here," Spike declared.  
Ginger looked at him and shrugged.  
"stupid choice. But thanks guys, for everything," Ginger said, wrapping her arms around Spike, who returned her hug.  
"you're welcome," Spike said.  
"we're here for you," Jules said, accepting Ginger's next hug.  
"thank you," Ginger repeated, "I'll keep you updated."  
Then she returned to Sam's room.

At 7:30, Ginger's cell phone rang. She exited the room quietly, careful not to wake Sam.  
"hello?" She answered when she was in the hall.  
"Ginger, its Greg," Greg Parker said.  
"good morning, sir," Ginger said.  
"how's Sam doing?" Greg asked.  
"he's in the hospital," Ginger said, knowing Greg hadn't been informed on the current situation.  
"he is? What happened?"  
"last night he passed out while he was with me and Jules. We called 911. Sam had swelling in his brain, and they had to relieve the pressure," Ginger explained.  
"how is he doing?"  
"he woke up last night a few times, but mostly he's been sleeping," Ginger said, rubbing her eyes. She was tired, only getting an hour or so of sleep.  
"well if you need us, call," Greg offered.  
"thanks. Jules and Spike have been here all night," Ginger said.  
"good thing its Team 3's day on shift," Greg chuckled.  
Ginger smiled, "good thing."  
"well call if yoy need anything, Ginger "  
"thank you sir," Ginger said and hung up.  
She re entered Sam's room. Her eyes were so heavy. She sat on the chair and tried to stay awake. There was a small lounge in the room, but she wouldn't let herself sleep yet. What if somthing else happened to Sam. She had to stay awake.

_**Sam was all brotherly protective/loving in this chapter, as was Spike. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N. I'm sorry, I just got a review that said chapter 6 and 7 were the same. My mistake, I'm no good at naming documents lol. Here is the real chapter 7. **_

_**and I also found out has sisters, sorry about that loL.**_

_**Sorry for the delay, I was in Washington DC. **_

_**Hope you enjoy the real chapter 7!**_

Chapter 7 (for real this time).

At 8:30, Sam woke up. Ginger managed to sneak Spike and Jules in a half an hour before visiting started. She led them both to Sam's room.  
"Sam," Jules said, rushing to her boyfriend's side  
"hey," Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around the small woman.  
"how are you feeling?" Jules asked.  
"pretty good," Sam replied.  
Jules hesitated, "Can i kiss you?"  
"yeah, why couldn't you?" Sam asked.  
"last time, you passed out," Jules leaned down and pressed her lips on Sam's lips.  
"see," Sam said when she broke the kiss, "I'm ok."  
"Samtastic," Spike held out his hand and Sam shook it, laughing lightly, because if he laughed too hard, it hurt his head.  
"how you feeling, man?" Spike asked.  
"Pretty good," Sam said.  
"Boss called earlier," Ginger said.  
"why?" Sam asked.  
"he wondered how you were," Ginger said, plopping down on the couch.  
Ginger yawned and laid across the lounge.  
"you ok kiddo?" Sam asked.  
"yeah, just sleepy," Ginger said.  
"Spike, can you take G home?" Sam asked.  
"sure," Spike said.  
"no," Ginger protested at the same time.  
"why not?" Sam asked.  
"last time i left you alone you ended up here. I'm not leaving," Ginger said.  
"guys, can i talk to G for a sec?" Sam asked Jules and Spike.  
"sure," they both walked out.  
"Come here," Sam patted his bed. Ginger climbed on and sat next to him.  
"I am ok," Sam said, putting a hand on her face, "I was hurt, but I'm fine now. I want you to go home and sleep. You need your rest just as much as I do, ok?"  
Ginger sniffed and nodded, smiling weakly, "copy that."  
"love you," Sam said, kissing her head.  
"love you too, Sam," Ginger said and left to go home.


	8. Character profile: Ginger Braddock

**Hey guys, Sarah here. I feel that I haven't really defined Ginger all that much. So I'm gonna do some character profiling and then post my next chapter. :)**

**CHARACTER: **Ginger Nicole Braddock.

Ginger has long blond hair that matches her brother's. She also has bright blue eyes. Ginger is about 5 foot 4 inches tall. She usually wears jeans and t shirts, as well as blouses. She does not like to wear dresses, skirts, shorts, or anything revealing the fact that she has a fake leg. She wears dog tags around her neck that display her name, birthdate, blood type, etc. Ginger is 16 years old and a junior in high school.

Ginger participates in her high school band as a majorette during the marching seasons and as a clarinet player in the concert season. She also plays softball and enjoys reading.

Ginger has 2 best friends, Carrie Douglas and LeAnne Kippler. They are both in the band. They both appear in chapter 9 I believe.

Ginger is particularly close with Jules Callahan. Jules is like her sister. (Ginger has a sister, Natalie, but has not talked with her in many years.) Jules is Sam's girlfriend and a member of Team 1.

Ginger also gets along with Spike, another member of Team 1, and her brother's best friend. Spike (along with Jules), help Ginger through painful physical training.

When Ginger had her accident, it messed with her emotions. This is why she seems to cling to Sam, Spike, and Jules. She also cries easily and gets very emotional. Ginger has been prone to panic attacks since her parents died. Despite this, Ginger can hold in her emotions if she really needs to. She is usually the strong one around her friends.

**Well folks, thanks for reading Ginger's profile. Now ill start working on tThey next chapter update. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, here's the update I promised. Sorry it's like 2 days late. **_

Ginger climbed into Spike's car. He started the engine. The radio immediately blasted 80's rock.  
"Spike, can you turn it down?" Ginger asked, "my head kinda hurts."  
"yeah, sure," Spike turned down the Def Leppard song.  
"who listens to that song this early?" Ginger thought.  
"you ok G?" Spike asked, noticing Ginger's eyes had a glassy look.  
"yeah, I'm just tired," Ginger nodded, leaning on the window.

Spike pulled up to Ginger and Sam's house. He helped Ginger upstairs and helped her into bed. Ginger fell into a restless sleep.

~Dream~  
*Ginger woke up suddnely. She heard screaming from the living room. She ran out to see what was wrong. She saw Sam laying on the ground. His lips were tinted blue and Jules was crying, trying to find a pulse. Ginger pushed her away and tried to find a pulse anywhere she could. She pressed her ear to Sam's chest and didn't hear a thing.  
"NO!" She screamed, "No, Sam, NO!"*End Dream.

Spike heard screaming and ran up the stairs. He had known better than to leave her alone.  
Ginger was shaking and crying in her bed, scared out of her mind. Spike opened her door and made his way to her bed. He sat down and took Ginger's wrists. He pulled her into a hug and told her to match his breathing. Eventually, she calmed down.  
"wanna talk?" Spike asked the still shaken girl.  
"no," Ginger shook her head, but Spike gave her a look and she sighed.  
"i was in bed and I heard screams. When i got to the living room, i saw Sam on the ground. He was all blue and Jules and I couldn't find a pulse and i couldn't hear his heartbeat, and," Ginger was sobbing again.  
Spike once again pulled her into a hug and told her to listen to his heartbeat. She did and she calmed.  
Ginger took a deep breath and inhaled Spike's scent. She calmed almost instantly, because Spike's scent was such a comfort. Spike was like her second big brother.  
"are you ok?" Spike asked.  
"i think," Ginger nodded and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was noon.  
"I'm going back downstairs," Spike said, "you're ok?"  
"I'm good, thanks Spike," Ginger said and the man left.  
Ginger grabbed her cellphone and dialed Sam's room's number. "hello?" Sam answererd.  
"Sam its me," Ginger almost broke down. She kicked herself for being so moody since her accident a few months ago.  
"whats wrong Ginger?" Sam asked, worry clear in his voice.  
"I had a bad dream, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Ginger said.  
"I'm fine, kiddo," Sam promised.  
"are you sure?" Ginger asked.  
"have Spike bring you back here," Sam said, "ok baby?"  
"ok," Ginger said, "how's Jules doing?"  
"She's fine, why?" Sam asked.  
"well, you are her boyfriend and I just wanted to make sure she was ok," Ginger said.  
Ginger heard the phone being handed to Jules.  
"hey honey," Jules said.  
"hi Jules. You ok?" Ginger asked.  
"I am. Are you?"  
"no, but I will be eventually," Ginger smiled weakly, "I'm heading back to the hospital so I'll see you soon."  
"alright. See you soon!" Jules said and they hung up.

Spike drove Ginger to the hospital and she half ran to Sam's room. Jules left with Spike to go get something to eat.  
"you ok?" Sam asked his sister.  
She shook her head. Sam saw that look in her eyes again and moved over in the hospital bed. She climbed in and he wrapped his arms around her. Ginger put her head on Sam's chest. She found his heartbeat comforting and she matched his breathing.  
Sam had never been a singer, but the sound of his voice was also very comforting.  
"i would give my life," Sam sang softly, "I would make that sacrifice. If it came down to it would I take the bullet, I would. Yes I would, for you."

_**I really love the ending of this. I think it's cute. **_

_**Dont worry guys, I'm currently typing chapter 11, so there's more, if you want more.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Ok guys. The idea for this chapter is not mine. I got the idea when reading one of my favorite flashpoint fanfics, My Saving Grace (I think that's what it is called). Anyway, the idea belongs to the author of that story and is not mine, I just needed a starting point. Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. **_

_**also, I'm very sorry if Ginger seems a lot younger than she is. Ginger is 16. It's kinda hard writing about the life of a 16 year old when you're only 13. **_

_**Hope y'all enjoy!**_

Chapter 9

Sam was released from the hospital a day later. Two weeks passed and Ginger went back to school. She was in her junior year at DLHS. Ginger had problems with driving because of her accident, so she rode the bus to school or one of the SRU officers drove her. Today, the first day, it was Jules. Sam had a meeting and he promised to pick her up. She pulled the SRU truck up to the curb and parked.  
"have a good day," Jules said as Ginger opened the door.  
"don't let Sam kill himself," Ginger smiled, as did Jules.  
"Ill keep him safe," Jules promised.  
Ginger thanked her for the ride and walked into the building.  
Ginger was worried about her leg. She already had enough trouble being basically an orphan. Ginger rubbed her jeans and made her way to homeroom.  
When she arrived at lunch that afternoon, Ginger spotted her best friends Carrie and LeAnne.  
"Ginger!" Carrie called out, running to her best friend and pulling her to seat in the back of the cafeteria.  
"hey guys," Ginger hadn't talked to her friends at all over summer. They had no idea about her leg.  
"how are you?" LeAnne hugged Ginger after she set all her stuff down.  
"pretty good," Ginger smiled, taking her seat, carefully checking her leg under the table.  
"how's Sam?" Carrie asked, smiling slyly. Carrie had always crushed on Sam, but Le had always thought of him as a brother.  
"just out of the hospital, he was there for 2 weeks," Ginger said, taking a bite of her salad that Carrie had bought. She always bought LeAnne and Ginger lunch on the first day. Carrie's family had a lot of money.  
"what happened?" Carrie asked.  
"there was an explosion," Ginger shuddered at the memory, "he had some brain swelling that night."  
The girls looked worried, but continued to eat.  
It was a normal lunch. Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Ginger didn't need a moment to realize what the sound was. She knew. The sound always set her heart racing, fearing for lives. Thats what gunshots do to the sister of an SRU officer.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I went to the Dayton Hamvention (for ham radio people). **_

_**Hope you enjoy! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me!:) **_

Ginger grabbed her screaming friends and yanked them to the ground. The shots were closer now. One whizzed by her ear. Ginger tripped in something sticky and her leg almost came off (_Remember, Ginger has an artificial leg)_. Ginger half crawled out of the cafeteria into the hall. She checked Carrie and LeAnne, making sure they were ok. Then she called Sam.

Sam was glad to be back at work. It was nice. He wasn't doing anything when his phone rang.  
"hey honey," Sam saw the caller ID was Ginger.  
"Sam," she said.  
All Sam could make out of her terrified gasps were "gun," "shots," and "help."

The school was hell. People were screaming as gunshots rang out. There were 8 shots before it finally stopped. Ginger was still on the ground, along with Carrie and LeAnne. She stood quietly and then motioned for them to get out of the building.  
Ginger ran out of the school with Carrie and LeAnne close behind. She spotted the convoy of black SUVs. Ginger swiped away the tear that was sliding down her cheek. She saw the team getting out of the trucks and Ginger took off on a run.

Spike saw her first and caught her in a hug, pressing her face into his chest with his hand. He wanted to protect her from the memories of what had just happened. Spike saw two other girls following close behind Ginger. He knew they were Carrie and LeAnne, as they spent a lot of time with Ginger and were close with the SRU, almost like her sit-in sisters.  
"Spike," Ginger said, wiggling out of his grasp. He could see tears brimming her eyes and he knew she was trying to be strong. Her best friends were behind her.  
"Sam," Spike said into the comm in his ear, "someone needs you."  
Sam saw Ginger standing with Spike and was next to them in an instant, wrapping Ginger in the strongest hug he could muster.  
"Sam," she was clearly upset, but not yet crying.  
Spike looked at Carrie and LeAnne, who looked just as terrified as Ginger. He hugged them both.  
Ginger clung to Sam, she was on the edge of a panic attack.  
Sam pulled out of their hug and stripped his vest. He pulled Ginger into a hug again and she pressed her ear to his chest and listened to his heart beating. She clung to him.  
"shh, baby," Sam whispered, leading her to a bench and sitting her down, "you're ok, you're ok. Wait. There's blood on you!"  
"it's not mine, I slipped in it," Ginger assured him.  
Carrie and LeAnne made their way over and Sam hugged them each.  
"how are you girls?" he asked.  
"terrified," LeAnne said.  
"it was so scary," Carrie knelt in front of Ginger and took her hands.  
Ginger took one of LeAnne's hands and so did Carrie. They formed a circle.  
"Ginger, you saved us," LeAnne said.  
"you did," Carrie nodded, tears forming in her eyes.  
The girls all hugged each other and cried.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I have sports and stuff and I've been coping with major writers block. I have a few more chapters for this ill be posting in the next few days. love y'alls!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Sam took Ginger home after checking all three girls in to the school officals. Ginger went to climb into the SRU truck when she heard a voice behind her.  
"Ginger?" It was a boy.  
Ginger spun on her heels to see her crush, Victor Duran, standing there.  
"uh, yeah?" She asked.  
"I just wondered if you were ok?" Victor asked, "I didn't see you with the classes and I was worried."  
"I'm fine, my brother's taking me home," Ginger looked at the truck she was next to.  
"ok, if you need anything, here's my cell number," Vic handed Ginger a paper slip with a phone number on it.  
"thanks," Ginger's cheeks were a light shade of pink.

Sam, Spike, and Jules watched the mini romantic scene unfold from the other side of the SUV. Spike was grinning and he laughed when he saw Sam's expression. Jules saw it too.  
"Sam, don't you dare go after that boy," she said, sticking up for Ginger.  
"why would I go after him?" Sam asked.  
"you look like you want to snipe him," Spike laughed again.  
Ginger heard Spike and looked over, sending a piercing glare at both men.  
Spike held his hands up, "I'm gonna go do something else. I don't want to die."  
Sam watched carefully until Victor walked away. Spike returned.  
Ginger climbed into the truck and strapped herself in. Sam climbed in the driver side and started the SUV.  
It was absolutely silent the entire ride. Ginger had a lot of time to think. She could have died. Her friends could have died. Ginger started to cry.  
"Ginger?" Sam asked, looking at her, "Ginger, what is it?"  
Of course he knew what it was, she had just witnessed a school shooting.  
Ginger cried harder and Sam pulled off into a parking lot. He undid his belt and got out, walking to the other side of the SUV.  
"come here," Sam opened her door and Ginger undid her seatbelt, then fell into Sam's arms, sobbing.  
Sam didn't care how dumb he looked, he slid to the ground and held his baby sister.

a lot of hurt and comfort in this chapter, as well as the next, just to warn y'all. updates soon!


	13. Chapter 12

When Ginger got home, she immediately ran upstairs to her room and locked her door. Sam didn't bother to follow her, he knew she wanted to be alone. Although she had just witnessed a school shooting, Sam had never seen her this shook up. She wasn't even this bad when he'd come back from Afghanistan and she had to give him the news that their parents were dead. Sam walked into the kitchen and started some hot cocoa.  
When it was almost finished, Sam heard knocking on the front door. He walked to it and opened it. Spike and Jules stood on the porch.  
"hey guys," Sam said.  
"how is she?" Jules asked.  
"when we got home, she just ran to her room. I haven't seen her since," Sam walked back into the kitchen to finish the hot cocoa. He figured Spike and Jules would've come over, so he'd made extra. Sam put it in mugs and set them on the table.  
"do you want me to go get Ginger?" Jules asked.  
"yeah, but if she doesn't want to come down, don't make her," Sam nodded and his girlfriend disappeared up the stairs.  
Jules softly knocked on Ginger's door.  
"Ginger, honey, Sam made cocoa," Jules said.  
"i don't want any," came the reply through the door.  
"can I come in?" Jules asked.  
"its locked." Ginger declared  
"no problem," Jules pulled a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock, letting herself into Ginger's room.  
Jules looked at Ginger's tear streaked face and made her way to the bed. She sat next to Ginger.  
"hey kiddo," Jules said.  
Ginger nodded, furiously wiping away her tears.  
Jules, not knowing what else to do and feeling helpless, wrapped her arms around Ginger and cradled her.  
"you're ok, you're friends are ok, everyone is ok," Jules said.  
"Jules, did anyone die?" Ginger looked up at Jules, fearing the answer.  
Jules nodded slowly, "two kids, seniors. One was the shooter. The other was his girlfriend."  
"why Jules?" Ginger asked.  
"I don't know, honey," Jules sighed, holding Ginger closer and rubbing her back.  
After a moment, Ginger pulled out of the hug.  
"Sam made cocoa?" She asked.  
"yeah, just hope him and Spike didn't drink it all," Jules smiled back and Jules was happy to see the tears stop, for now. Jules helped Ginger up off the bed and they walked downstairs.

"hey, G!" Spike got up from his seat at the table and wrapped his arms around the small framed girl.

"Spike," Ginger whispered into his chest.  
"how are you?" Sam asked from the table.  
"pretty good," Ginger smiled at her big brother. She walked to the table and wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed his cheek.  
"want some cocoa?" Spike asked, pouring Ginger a cup.  
"yeah," she accepted the cup, kissed Spike's cheek, and took a sip of the warm drink

a/n: sorry for the spacing errors, I'm updating from my iPad. hope y'all enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I tried to make this chapter longer. I just want to remind y'all that i am only 13, so my writing will not be perfect and my chapters may be short. Sorry if I don't update often, I start marching band In two weeks. _**

**_Chapter_**_**13**_

After a week off, Ginger joined her class again at the school.  
The security was extremely intense after the recent events and Sam was all for it. He was in favor of anything that would keep his baby sister safe. Ginger thought he was being overprotective. Sam thought he was being safe and doing his job.  
Going through the metal detectors with her leg, so a special guard was put aside for her, just to scan her with a wand and scan her bags.  
At 12:30 that afternoon, an announcement was made reminding all majorettes of their practice after school. Ginger was excited. She was a talented majorette, even after her accident, that still only Team One and her principal knew about. She went to the office to call Sam.  
"Hello?" Sam answered on the third ring.  
"It's me Sam. I have majorette practice after school until 3:30." Ginger said.  
"Ok, either Me, Spike, or Jules will be there for you. And Ginger?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you ready? With your leg?"  
"Yeah. Its time everyone learned the truth and how it didn't change who I am."  
"Alright. Good luck. Love you, G," Sam smiled at the other end of the line. He was proud of Ginger's confidence.  
"Love you too, Sammy," Ginger also smiled.  
They both hung up and Ginger headed to class.

Ginger grabbed her bag and made her way to the locker rooms after the final bell. She met up with Carrie, who was also her majorette co-captain, and they both grabbed lockers.  
Ginger took her clothes to the stalls and changed there. She ended up in yoga pants and a tank top that'd belonged to Jules. She gave it to Ginger a while ago because she didn't need it anymore and her and Ginger were the same size. The tank top said "Team One: SRU" on the front. Gingehair hair was in a ponytail.  
"Why pants?" Carrie asked on their way out to the gym.  
"Just because," Ginger knew she would have to come clean after a while and she wasn't feeling as confident as she had when she was on the phone with Sam.  
The girls grabbed their batons and started to warm up. Ginger did a few twirls and spins.  
In the middle of a twirl, Ginger felt the leg slipping. It was too late, the cold metal slipped and landed on the ground along with her.  
"Crap crap crap crap," Ginger said, trying to fix her leg.  
"Ginger...whats wrong?" A freshman majorette, Lilli looked at Ginger. The little girl was pale.  
"Ginger?" An appearing Coach Tina asked.  
"I have an artifical leg, ok?" this wasn't going well, "I was in a car accident in June and I lost my leg."  
Ginger let a few tears fall before hurrying to the locker room.

In the locker room, Ginger fumbled with her phone, quickly dialing the first number she thought of.  
"Ginger?" Jules answered.  
"Jules can you come pick me up now?" Ginger asked, tears still falling down her cheeks that were still hot from embarassment.  
"Practice go for another half hour." Jules inquired.  
"Yeah. But I just wanna go home."  
"What happened honey?"  
"I was warming up and the sock on my leg slipped off and I fell. So did my leg. In front of the whole squad." Ginger mentally kicked herself as she replayed the scene in her head.  
"Did they laugh at you?" Jules asked.  
"Well, no..."  
"Were they worried?"  
"I guess..."  
"I thought you said you were ready to tell the truth." Jules said.  
"I lied."  
"Ginger, your squad, they're gonna want to know what happened to you. Just like Team One would want to know if something happened to you, or me, or Sam."  
Ginger fought back more tears and nodded with a simple "mm-hmm."  
"Ok so here's what you're gonna do," Jules began, "You're gonna go back into the gym, tell your squad what happened and answer their questions."  
"In other words, suck it up and get it over with?" Ginger asked.  
"Exactly. Pretend you have a com in your ear. Pretend Sam, Spike, or I are right there listening to what you're saying. There for you. Because we are."  
"Thank you, Jules," Ginger smiled.  
"You're welcome, honey. Now hang up and go. We'll see you later."  
"Bye Jules."  
"Bye G."  
Ginger hit the end button on her smartphone and stood. She changed into a pair of shorts and stepped into the gym.

_**Sorry if any of that was confusing or anything. It took me awhile, I got writers block. And PS, if any of the artificial leg stuff is illogical I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like so I'm just going off of what I think it would be like. Thanks for reading, story tbc! And pps: I call the majorettes a squad because that's what my friend calls them and she's a majorette. **_


	15. About myself, Ginger's POV

**I**_** just thought it'd be fun to have Ginger explain a little about herself. This is all from G's POV**_

Hey! My name is Ginger Nicole Braddock. I'm 16, and I'll be 17 in 8 months. I live with my older brother Sam Braddock, a police officer for the elite Strategic Responce Unit. I have 2 older sisters, Nat and Sarah. Sarah died before I was born. I haven't talked to Nat in a long time. I was an afterthought, born 13 years after Sam, my oldest sibling.

My brother's team is basically my family. They took some time to warm up to Sam when he first joined SRU, but once everyone got close, we became family. Spike is Sam's best friend. He is like my second older brother and he can be overprotective. Jules is my brother's girlfriend and the only girl on the team. We spend a lot of time together and she helps me with drama and school troubles. Wordy is like the daddy of the team. He has a wife and three daughters. Ed is team leader (Sam is second in command to him). He has a son and daughter, Clark and Izzy. Greg is the Sarge. He is very nice and calm unless something really bugs him. He has a son, Dean.

Oh yeah, did I mention I've survived a car accident that took my leg and a school shooting? I wonder what's next.

Another thing, I'm an orphan. Sam and mine's parents died in an accident, so thats why I live with Sam.

Love you guys, xxoo, Ginger Nicole Braddock

_**See, wasnt that fun? This is what i do when im bored...haha, new chapter soon!**_


	16. Chapter 14

Hi guys! Look, an update for GB! This chapter has been done for a while, I just have been lazy and didnt want to update it. Today, 9/3/13, is my last day of summer break. Tomorrow I start my freshman year in high school and I am horrified. But anyway. Here's an update!

BTW, i have no idea how majorette practice works, I'm not a majorette. My best friend Alexis is. But i do plan on trying out next year haha.

* * *

Recap:  
"Ginger hit the end button on her smartphone and stood. She changed into a pair of shorts and stepped into the gym..."

Ginger looked around at the girls who stared at her. She took a deep breath and imagined the comm in her ear.  
"On June 7th, I was in an accident. A car blindsided me and I was trapped. My leg was damaged and burnt beyond repair. The doctors amputated. Throughout the summer I've gone through many physical training sessions that usually caused me a lot of pain. My brother Sam, his girlfriend Jules, and his best friend Spike helped me though it all. I didn't think it was a big deal, not having a leg and all, but I didn't want you all to find out this way. Any questions or comments?" Ginger explained in detail.  
"Are you ok?" Lilly asked.  
"I'm fine. I've adjusted," Ginger smiled at the small girl.  
She reached down and picked up her baton. Ginger spun it, twirled and such with ease.  
"See? I can still do everything I could before."  
"Well," Coach Tina clapped her hands, "Since you can do everything you did before, lets get this practice going!"  
The girls laughed, grabbed their batons, lined up, and began their first practice.

"I'm not all for the idea of girls running around in short dresses and twirling batons that are on fire. Someone could get hurt," Spike said from the football bleachers.  
Sam, Spike, and Jules we're watching the marching band preform. It was the first time Jules and Spike had seen Ginger preform. Ginger and Carrie, co captains, were in front of the band, doing their final stunts.  
After Ginger had explained what happened to her team, to surprise her, they organized a special introduction for Ginger at the start of the halftime show. Sam had seen her blushing from his seat as she waved to the crowd.  
"Relax Spike, they know what they're doing," Sam assured his friend, laughing at his overprotective-ness.  
"And I saw G's dress. Its not that short." Jules said, also giggling at the techy sru officer.  
Spike shook his head, still not approving. He'd become almost more overprotective than Sam when it came to Ginger's well being.  
As the band held out the final note, Ginger threw her flaming baton high into the air, did 2 spins, and caught her baton. Sam, Spike, and Jules were on their feet, applauding with the rest of the audience as the band marched off the field.  
In no time, the three SRU officers saw Ginger running towards them. Spike easily lifted the 16 year old off the ground.  
"Great job tonight, kiddo!" he said, swinging her around.  
"Thanks Spike," Ginger kissed his cheek and he put her down.  
"You did great out there! I wish I could have done that in high school!" Jules said, hugging Ginger.  
"Thanks Jules," she smiled.  
"Great job sweetheart," Sam hugged his sister.  
"Thanks Sammy," Ginger hugged Sam back.  
"You want cash, don't you?" Sam smiled down at Ginger.  
She nodded, attempting a cute smile and puppy eyes, which ultimately failed when Spike tried to mock the expression.  
Sam laughed and handed her ten dollars and his jacket, since it was getting chilly out, "Get something for me, Jules, and Bozo here."  
Sam pointed to Spike who glared right back at his best friend.  
"I'll go with you," Jules offered.  
"Okay," Ginger said and headed towards the concession stands with Jules.  
"So that was pretty amazing, what you guys did out there," Jules said, looking at the teenager.  
"Thanks, we all worked really hard," Ginger smiled, getting in the line.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Ginger saw a few boys pointing. Jules saw a similar thing, except what she saw was a group of pencil thin, high school girls. Jules shifted a bit so that she was blocking Ginger from the group and so that the girls could see the label on her SRU jacket. When Jules looked back, she saw an expression, that even she, an SRU officer who specialized in profiling and body language, couldn't read.  
Ginger also turned away from the boys so that they could read the jacket she was wearing. The guys, unlike the girls, continued pointing and laughing.  
Jules wrapped her arm around Ginger.  
"Just ignore them," she said in a lowered voice.  
Ginger nodded.  
Jules and Ginger bought theirs, Sam, and Spike's food and started towards the bleachers. Ginger had 5 minutes before she had to be back with the band.  
"Here you guys go," Ginger handed the food to her brother and Spike before taking a seat on the cold bleachers.  
Ginger shivered and wrapped Sam's jacket tighter around her body.  
Four minutes later, Ginger saw Carrie and LeAnne making their way over so the girls could walk together.  
"Hi guys," Ginger smiled and stood.  
"Hey," LeAnne said, "Hey Sam, Spike, Jules."  
"Hey Le, hey Carrie," Sam and the others smiled.  
"I gotta get going," Ginger said.  
She hugged Sam, Spike, and Jules.  
"I'll see you later," Ginger waved goodbye before handing Sam his jacket and walking away.  
Ginger and her friends were almost to the band shell when they heard someone shouting behind them, "Hey, freak!"  
Ginger halted, knowing the person was talking to her.  
Carrie placed a hand on Ginger's arm. Ginger cringed as the person shouted again. She kept walking and eventually made it to the safety of the band shell in time for the fourth quarter.

At the end of the game, after the band had played the final song and everyone had made their way to cars, the locker room, busses, or the band room, Ginger went in search of Sam, Spike, and Jules. She found them standing off to the side by the concessions.  
"Hey," she said, handing her bag to Sam. He placed her bag on the ground and handed Ginger his jacket. Then he picked up her bag again.  
Spike wrapped an arm around Ginger's shoulder.  
The four made their way to Sam's truck and climbed in, Sam driving, Jules shotgun, Spike and Ginger in the back seats.  
"So..." Spike said, attempting to break the awkward silence.  
Ginger took in a deep breath, ready to tell who the shouter was. "Her name was Ericka Redman. Her sister, Addie, was the drunk driver in the car that hit me when I lost my leg. Addie died in the accident."

* * *

So how was that? I hope it was good! Expect an update for Team One: The Kids, soon! byeeeee


End file.
